


SPN x child! reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	SPN x child! reader

(AN: this is a story about castiel having an angel fledgling to look after and how crowley reacts to the child) 

Castiel had been given his orders. He was required to take the newest fledgling angel and raise her on earth. God was trying something new, if she was raised on earth perhaps she would grow with the understanding and love for humans that he wanted for his angels and castiel seemed the perfect candidate for this because of his ever growing love for the creatures. And that's where this story begins, castiel appearing in the bunker, grace restored and in his arms a tiny angel with small perfect wings. 

“Hello.'' Castiel announced his arrival to the brothers who were currently looking up information about a monster they were going to hunt. Dean was the first to notice the tiny thing in his arms and was utterly confused. “Woah, woah. You show up with a baby and all you say is hello?” Castiel was quick to correct dean’s mistake on her identity. “This is not a baby, it is a fledgling angel.” he said so definitely like it helped clear up the confusion clear on the brothers faces. “And why do you have it?” Sam asked, trying to find a reason as the infant angel babbled happily in Castiel's arms. “The lord has given me the task of raising it.” once again with a matter of fact tone. Dean walked up to castiel and looked at the tiny angel. She was cute, her E/C eyes and H/C locks added to her graceful appearance. She looked at dean, her arms reaching out to touch the new face. He smiled slightly and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he noticed the pristine white wings she had. “Does she have a name?” Castiel looked a little confused. “Does she need one?” that baffled dean. “Of course she needs one!” he looked back down to the baby, sam walked over and looked down at her, she quickly tugged on his long hair, smiling at the faces he was making trying not to yell in pain. none of them noticing a presence behind them as they started suggesting names. 

“Y/N would be nice.” crowley said as the three men whipped around, weapons aimed at crowley, only to relax when he put his hands up. “Hello boys.” castiel took the baby from dean and cradled her protectively against his chest. “What do you want crowley?” His tone was harsh, effectively scaring the child. She began to cry and all of their attention was focused on the now crying fledgling. They tried everything to calm her down with little success. That's when crowley came over and took her. He bounced her in his arms and hummed a little tune making the little angel fall asleep as he cradled her. All of them looked bewildered at the demon, the king of hell was able to soothe an angel. He rolled his eyes at the three of them. “I had a son remember? I certainly wasn't father of the year but I did pick up a few tricks.” he smiled down at the sleeping form and told the boys a list of things they would need in order to care for her, however they forced him into the devils trap to make sure he couldn't steal her while they were away. They weren't even sure about leaving her with him but she cried anytime they tried taking her. So there crowley sat, in the middle of a devils trap holding an angel. “Your name will be Y/N, no matter what those morons try to say.” 

*age 1* 

Y/N was now 1 years old. She had just learned how to walk and is learning words slowly however none have really come out clearly yet. Crowley was visiting often, he had grown quite fond of the tiny angel. “Hello darling.” he said with a smile as he appeared before her. She smiled brightly and walked up to the demon wobbly and made grabby hands wanting him to pick her up. “Owly!” she said happily once she was in his arms, her hands running over his beard making her giggle at its pricklyness. He smiled rubbing his cheek against hers causing more giggles to escape her tiny form. However crowley looked around and realized they were alone in a motel room, none of the men in sight. Crowley held her tightly as he zapped them to wherever her caretakers were, anger clear on his face. 

They were in an abandoned building finishing off a hunt when they noticed crowley there and with Y/N. “Why in heaven did you bring her here!?” castiel shouted clearly not pleased about her being in such a dangerous area. “Why in hell did you leave her alone! Morons!” Crowley retorted using Castiel's words. Dean was about to explain about not wanting to take her into battle but a small voice perked up from crowley's arms. “Morons!” she said, clear as day making all their arguing stop. Crowley smiled proudly at her while castiel looked in horror. “Darling, I don't think mommy dearest liked that much.” he chuckled winking at castiel only making the angel more upset. 

*age 5* 

It had been a few years now and Y/N was definitely growing up quickly. She could now fly and she was going everywhere around the bunker. However it had been a while since crowley last visited, busy with work in hell of course. She missed him terribly, without realizing it she had willed her wings to take her to him. When she opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't in the bunker anymore but somewhere hot and what looked like a worn down office building. She looked around herself frightened as demons began coming up to her, she ran the opposite direction, trying to find her demon. “Crowley!” she shouted as she ran, demons hot on her trail. They were catching up and she ducked tucking into a ball hoping someone would save her. 

Then there was silence, no more sound of feet or growling from the ones chasing her, she looked up and there stood crowley, he had killed everyone who was chasing her down. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran, hugging him tightly. “I was so scared!” she cried into him. He picked her up and held her in his arms cradling her tightly, letting her get it all out. “What are you doing down here my darling? It's not safe for an angel as cute as you.” she sniffled and looked at him. “I wanted to see papa crowley.” she wiped her eyes before hugging him tightly again. He sighed softly and took them back to the bunker where the men were searching everywhere for her. “You might want to keep a closer watch on her, I found her in hell.” castiel took her from crowley and hugged her tightly. “Thank you for bringing her back safely.” Castiel replied after checking her over for any wounds. Crowley patted her head making the girl look at him. “Any time you want to see me, just say my name and I'll be right over.” he smiled before vanishing. 

Castiel got her ready for bed, she was tucked in and lying down in her bed. “Papa crowley.. I miss you.” she said softly, and within seconds he was there. He sat on the edge of her bed and smiled petting her hair. “Can you stay with me?” she asked softly, still a little shaken up by the day's events. He smiled and scooped her up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, he held her in his arms and let her fall asleep. “Anything for you my darling.” he eventually dozed off with her and that's how the boys found them the next morning. Cuddled up on her bed, both sleeping peacefully. “I guess the king of hell does have a soft side.” Sam said, smiling at the scene in front of him. Castiel shook his head in disagreement. “Only for her.”


End file.
